<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ars Devorandi by bmot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862926">Ars Devorandi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmot/pseuds/bmot'>bmot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Demons, Graphic Violence, M/M, Mentioned/threats of Sexual Abuse, Minor Character Death, Murder, Past Jongkey, Past TaeKai, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Severe Bodily Harm, War, minor abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmot/pseuds/bmot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Born as demons into rival legions, Taemin and Jonghyun have lived their whole lives at war. When their legions meet on neutral ground, Taemin searches for someone to sleep with outside of his legion and finds Jonghyun all-too-eager to oblige. But when they run into each other again on the battlefield, they learn it's harder to kill when you know the face of your enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Taemythological Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Extra notes regarding warnings are at bottom of the page since it contains some spoiler-ish stuff if you care about that sort of thing. Below notes are just me babbling.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Originally written for Taemythos as a self-prompt.<br/> <br/>I hope the setting isn't too confusing in this. On a basic level, it's just hell, but with guns. Its heavily lifted setting/theme wise by Digital Devil Saga, which is kinda a scifi/demon/occult fusion. There isn't anything else like it out there and it has a kickass soundtrack.  <a href="https://twitter.com/MegatenTweets/status/1327835392620589056?s=20">I highly recommend playing it if you've never had a chance and can get a hold of it.</a> It's unforgiving, but definitely one of my favorite jrpgs. </p><p>I've been struggling with writing heavier/darker things lately and wanted to write something that'd help me get used to it again. So, naturally...I ended up with whatever the hell this is. It's been a while since I wrote any jongtae, but I hope it turned out and that y'all enjoy it still. Title is Latin and (hopefully) the proper conjugation for the "art of devoring," along the lines of Ars Amatoria and Ars Goetia. Debated using that for the title, but I am trying to embrace things that make me feel like a pretentious idiot to get more comfortable with my original stories. </p><p>All of the "cannibalism" type stuff takes place in monster form, if that's important.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonghyun stepped onto the train. A mix of excitement and dread twisted in his stomach. His legion--Beleth--had survived to another half-year mark, when the Goetic Temple would call every legion into the neutral zone for the count of their surviving members. From their own records, he knew they were doing well. They’d won every battle they’d been in since the last counting. This cycle had decimated several legions, but their own numbers had barely dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It meant they were close to winning. As close as anyone on this layer of hell had ever gotten to it, anyhow. A dozen excited conversations buzzed around him as the train filled with others from the Beleth legion. They were ready to rub their victories in the faces of those less fortunate and use their numbers as leverage when trading with smaller legions for supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun didn’t care for negotiating, though. He’d much rather dig through the scraps left outside the trading centers and see what he could find, and that’s exactly what he planned to do the instant they were released from their count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the train doors slid shut with a jerking clank, the air was damp and heavy from the pack of bodies against him. He grimaced and held onto the support above him when the train lurched to a start. Nearby, he heard a string of curses in a familiar voice. The group around him parted, making way for Kibum as he elbowed his way through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kibum said, reaching up to grab the same support Jonghyun had found. “You ever think how much better this experience has to be for the smaller legions? We’re suffering from our own success. I’m thinking we should steal their extra train carts next cycle. Make ourselves more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun snorted. “I’d guess they miss the people they lost too much to care about having extra space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. But if I knew I was on my way to the inevitable, I’d appreciate the little things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could do that now,” Jonghyun said, pointed. Kibum’s inability to think outside the war even when it was on pause was the thing that had driven them apart, and Jonghyun still took every chance he got to criticize that trait. Not because he wanted Kibum back–but because he feared </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> would get sucked into the same mentality, if he didn’t fight it aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Kibum bumped up against him as the train rattled on the tracks. “You excited to shop around after the counting? Get some new things to tinker with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trading with anyone,” Jonghyun said. “I’ll find things on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you aren’t,” Kibum grumbled. “Too much trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you’d share some of the things you made. Or the way you make them, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like having things to myself,” Jonghyun said. “Don’t want to be responsible if they don’t work, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum gave an amused huff. “True. I remember when you made that projector for my room and it blew up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was newer at it then,” Jonghyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still. We could always use more weapons. Guns barely do anything against the hide of most demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun turned his head and let the rumble of the train fill the rest of the trip. The train screeched against the tracks when it finally slowed, then jerked to a stop. The flow of the other Beleth legion members out of the train onto the platform was enough to draw him towards the door whether or not he used his own feet. Kibum grabbed his elbow to keep them together on the walk to the temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stalls and shops lined the way. Some were filled already with men and women from other legions, each streaked with the color of paint to represent their loyalty, or those who had defected from the war entirely and bore no color at all. Jonghyun eyed their supplies carefully, looking for anything that might be useful for putting together any of his current projects, but saw nothing that’d be worth the annoyance of negotiating. The smaller legions hated them for being one of the strongest and the largest hated them as competition. Which was fair, he had to admit. Beleth certainly hated them back. Only inconvenient when he needed something only another legion seemed to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued on. Jonghyun let Kibum lead them through the crowds and said nothing to the occasional jeers and pointless threats their legion received. His mind had already shut down for the counting. Though it was a welcome reprieve from fighting, the hours of waiting in line to be tallied one-by-one always left him in a daze. Something about the boredom did that to him. That, and the reminder that he might not make it for the next counting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Goetic Tower stretched up to the grey sky. The peak of it was upwards, hidden among the haze. Jonghyun liked to imagine that it reached directly to earth, but he knew better. Hell was too deep for that to be true. If it led anywhere, it would be to another world of demons, in the same sort of perpetual war they were in to try and prove their legion’s king was fit to fight at Satan’s side. Damned human souls were at the topmost layer, just beneath the world they’d come from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the shadowed entrance, Kibum released him. They stepped through a maw-like archway. The stone was carved with seals and script that repeated the edict all legions followed: rend, slaughter, devour your enemies, until only your legion remained. The last legion that stood would be blessed, in the closest sense to it that could be reached in hell. They would get to see their legion’s king, their creator, and help usher in the end of the world when the time came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun didn’t care for the honor. He had no desire to meet Beleth, but he cared about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>end.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He liked the peace it implied. And he wanted to see more than this part of hell, which was all grey metal and orange sand under the black sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The echoes of their legion’s steps pattered against the temple walls. The halls were dark, and each demon’s eyes seemed to glow as they adjusted to the dim light. Finally, the curved walls around them gave way to the hollowed-out center of the tower. A chasm sat at the very middle, surrounded by platforms, one for each of the legions to keep them separated during the counting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun waited for his turn at the counting device—a single, person-sized statue with a twisted mouth. He slotted the tag of his ring into the counting mechanism between its lips and turned his hand, watching as the count for Beleth Legion ticked up by one, then stepped aside to let Kibum do the same. Wanting to be free of the crowd, he pushed out to the edge of their platform and peered across the chasm. If he looked hard enough during the counting, he could see the other legions from Beleth’s platform. And like the rest of the neutral zone, the temple was one of the only places looking could be done without the risk of being killed and devoured by whoever he observed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one he was looking at to their left was the Paimon legion, he was sure. Flashes of their lavender color blinked in and out of view as their demons proceeded to their turn of the counting. Paimon was the only other legion as large as his own and had enough members to crowd their platform. Each cycle, Paimon and Beleth skirted around each other, picking small skirmishes whenever they encountered each other in the territory of other legions, but never daring a full-on assault. Jonghyun didn’t know when the day would come, but it was only a matter of time before their legions met head-on for battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back of his neck prickled as his eyes ran over the Paimon demons and their lavender paint markings. Someone was staring back at him. A tall, slender demon at the very edge of the abyss that separated their groups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second their gazes locked, he turned and pushed back into the Beleth crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart pounded until he had the shield of other demons between him and the Paimon stranger. It felt wrong to look at the enemy and have them look back, without a challenge or a threat behind it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By law, the area was a neutral zone. Jonghyun had never known anyone to violate it—not since the first person that tried was dragged to the Goetic Temple by stone sentinels only seconds after starting a fight. But it still made him nervous. Worse, wandering the area meant seeing people he might have to kill some day in human form. He didn’t like to think that the same demons he traded with or saw laughing amongst themselves were the ones he’d tear to bits and eat. So he avoided the heavily-trafficked areas of the neutral zone as much as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he searched for scraps on the edges, where there were no longer enough demons to fill the trading stalls or drinking holes. He caught the gleam of a well-preserved gear in an alley and followed it, stepping over the empty clips and other discarded tools that littered the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked the gear into the empty satchel, then resumed his search. At some point, he heard footsteps behind him, but he ignored them, figuring it was just someone passing by. Until they shuffled to a stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to face the voice’s owner. A lavender-haired man stood at the end of the alley. A matching streak of paint rested over his cheek and raised onto the bridge of his nose. Paimon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for things that can be reused,” Jonghyun said. He retreated until one of the alley’s dumpsters was at his back. The man shouldn’t attack him, but his instincts still made him wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Your legion can’t afford to trade for newer things?” The man asked, stepping closer. With the light coming in the alley, Jonghyun couldn’t make out his expression enough to tell if he was curious or disdainful. “Or are you legionless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Jonghyun said. He didn’t want to think of what would happen to him if he was. He looked down at his arm, where the black paint that should mark him as Beleth Legion should have been. At some point in his digging, the brush of black paint that ran up his forearm had scraped off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who are you with?” The man pressed, stepping forward again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Beleth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man bent his head to look at him sharply. “You’re not just saying that because I’m Paimon? Trying to scare me off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because it wouldn’t work. I already knew you were with them, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grinned at him and continued forward. Now that he was completely under the shade, Jonghyun could see the man’s full lips and long, dark lashes. His hands shook. He’d heard the new second-in-command of Paimon was pretty. And that he’d earned the rank by devouring the small legion--a group of fifteen or twenty, rumors varied--that had killed the previous demon in his position. Was this him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun drew himself up, trying to seem unbothered. His human form was small, and though he had faith in his strength, he didn’t know what he’d do against someone that ruthless. By the time the sentinels reached the alley, he might be dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the man stopped, leaving only a foot between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to scare you off, considering this is neutral ground,” Jonghyun said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said, then raised a brow. “Am I scaring </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun licked his lips. “No. I don’t know what the hell you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Introducing myself. Or trying to, at least.” He extended a hand. When Jonghyun didn’t take it, he shrugged and pulled it back. “I’m Taemin. Second-in-command for Paimon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun tried to take another step back, but his heel bumped into the dumpster behind him. If it wouldn’t mean putting his back to Taemin, he’d be out of here already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re here, but I don’t have a rank. If you’re looking for an alliance with Beleth, you’re talking to the wrong person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin laughed. “Why would we ever align with your legion? You’re the only real competition. We need to stomp you out before you get any stronger.” He shook his head and leaned forward, close enough for Jonghyun to feel the heat rolling off of him. “But that’s not important. I’m looking for something else. Fighting isn’t allowed here, after all. But they never said anything about fucking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s pulse raced. What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to fuck you,” Taemin said, as if it weren’t the strangest thing Jonghyun had ever heard coming from an enemy’s mouth. “I saw you looking over at Paimon during the counting. You looked good, and it didn’t seem like you belonged to anyone already. So I followed you.” When Jonghyun’s eyes widened, Taemin stepped aside with a sigh and pointed a thumb at the alley exit. “Didn’t mean to scare you. If you’re not interested, you’re welcome to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun stared at him, lost. His stomach had already tied itself into knots--but they weren’t all bad. He was warm, too. Taemin was pretty, just like the rumors said. And something about someone so fearsome seeking him out made him</span>
  <em>
    <span> want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you want to sleep with an enemy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one in my legion wants to touch me,” Taemin said. There had to be a reason behind that, but Jonghyun didn’t have the nerve to ask. “I thought I’d go outside of it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fabric of Jonghyun’s jacket caught against the handle of the dumpster at his back when he shifted. It’d been so long since he had been with anyone. What was the worst that could happen? Taemin would be dead within minutes if he tried anything, and he probably cared too much for his life to risk it. Jonghyun was probably safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said. “I’m interested.” The levelness of his answer seemed to shock them both, but not enough to keep Taemin from stepping forward immediately and fisting a hand in the side of Jonghyun’s jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I didn’t think you’d say yes.” Taemin moved in further, crowding him up against the dumpster. Without thinking, Jonghyun stood wider to allow Taemin to fit up against him. Taemin kissed him, and his next words were murmured against his lips. “Nice surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun shivered and kissed back. He’d never heard of anyone crossing legion lines to sleep with someone else before. A rule against it didn’t need to exist--unlike the one against fighting--because no one would think to do it. How the idea had occurred to Taemin at all baffled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out and grabbed Taemin’s shirt in return. “Where should we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Taemin repeated, laughing. “Where do you think two people from different legions can fuck? I can’t bring you to my quarters, and you can’t bring me to yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we went to a bar—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone would notice what we’re doing. Do you want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun bit his lip. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. We can fuck here.” Before Jonghyun could muster a response, Taemin picked him up by the waist and dropped him onto a metal crate beside them. “See?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded, though his head spun from the sudden movement. He clutched at Taemin’s shirt harder, trying to pull him down into another kiss, but Taemin only smiled at him and leaned forward an inch. When Jonghyun tried again to close the distance between them, Taemin pushed him down with a hand at the center of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t talked about what you like,” he said. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun curled his fingers against Taemin’s chest and grimaced. “Guess. It shouldn’t be hard, considering I’m up for getting fucked by a stranger from my legion’s biggest rival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin grinned. “Okay. That clarifies things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first kiss Taemin gave him in their new position was soft and testing, but only for a second–the instant Jonghyun’s arm flexed between them, Taemin snatched his wrist and tugged it above his head, clearing the way to press fully against him. Their fingers laced together easily, making it easier for Taemin to keep him pinned as he deepened their kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s pulse thrummed with want. Every time he opened his eyes, the lavender streak across Taemin’s face came into view again, reminding him that this was the last person he should’ve been doing this with and making him kiss Taemin that much harder. It felt good to be doing something he shouldn’t, and better still to break the tedious cycle of war and preparation with something he’d never done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let the hand Taemin didn’t have trapped roam up Taemin’s side, feeling the shape of him. As slim as he looked, he was solid—as strong as Jonghyun was, if not stronger—and the thought of trying to find out which was true made him shiver. He dug his teeth into Taemin’s lip, earning a curse before Taemin pulled back with an almost feral smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin shoved Jonghyun’s shirt up to his chest, then raked a hand down his stomach to tug at his waistband. “You don’t mind if we rush things, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook his head, too breathless to muster a real response, and started unfastening his own buttons to toss his pants aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buckle of Taemin’s belt clinked against the side of the crate when he loosened it. He shoved his pants down over his hips just enough to free himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin stroked himself once, then turned his hand to show Jonghyun his palm. A slick sheen covered the creases of his hands—a thing that was easy to make, from a simple shift into most demon forms—but Jonghyun was grateful for it. He hadn’t thought of anything more than saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> and taking whatever Taemin gave him</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun laid back against the crate as Taemin reached between his legs. The pads of Taemin’s fingers bumped up against him once, an awkwardness from their position, before finding his entrance. His hips jerked at the contact, but he quickly brought them back down, not wanting Taemin to misread his reaction as evasion. A second later, Taemin’s fingers pressed into him and opened him up. Slow at first, as Taemin tried to feel what he wanted, then quick, as Taemin seemed to realize how much he could take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taemin finally drew his fingers back, he said nothing, only took himself in hand and bent to line up the head of his cock with Jonghyun’s hole. In answer, Jonghyun hooked a leg around his hip to pull him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Taemin grit. One of his hands came down to Jonghyun’s shoulders, as if he needed to support himself while pushing in, while the other rested tight on the outside of Jonghyun’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun muttered his own curse when Taemin bottomed out. His head knocked back against the crate as Taemin moved into him without pause. Jonghyun scrambled to support himself on his elbows, allowing Taemin to move faster without hurting him. He was dizzy, too hot, but every thrust blurred that discomfort under the pleasure of being fucked. Taemin panted above him, wet lips tempting Jonghyun until he finally gave in and arched up to steal a kiss between their breaths. It was firm, exactly what he thought he’d needed, but Taemin only returned the attention for a moment before lowering his mouth to Jonghyun’s neck and nipping at the vein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure of teeth quickened his pulse. He gripped at Taemin’s back with a small gasp. It felt good—more than it should, for something so simple—even when Taemin’s teeth seemed to sharpen against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of frightening him, it thrilled him, making him moan and urge Taemin to fuck him harder with a heel against his back. Above them, the black sun shifted to its peak, and the air seemed to crackle. Taemin’s hand tightened over his hip, then grew. When Jonghyun looked up, he met golden eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Taemin looked hesitant. From the way he was restraining himself, Jonghyun could tell he hadn’t planned on this—neither of them had realized how close it was to the middle of the day, when keeping back their demon took conscious effort, and instinct outweighed reason. Maybe that was why Jonghyun had agreed to this so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taemin opened his mouth to speak, Jonghyun shook his head and ran his palm along the dark grey skin of Taemin’s half-shifted arm and the blade that rose from it—he wasn’t about to stop when he’d come this far, just because the sun itched at their skin. It wasn’t as if it was the middle of a cycle, when this hour was truly dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin’s eyes gleamed as he looked down at Jonghyun, head tilted. “You don’t want to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Jonghyun hissed. He shivered as his own hand turned, drawing a screech as a claw dragged against the metal. “Don’t you always want to fuck at this hour?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or feed,” Taemin grinned at him, teeth sharp, and thrusted forward again. He bent forward to loop an arm under Jonghyun’s back, shielding him from the discomfort of the crate and giving him a better grip to keep Jonghyun still. “But I won’t be doing that. Even though you smell </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook and clutched Taemin harder, drawing a hiss. The words should have scared him, maybe—they would have, if they were meeting on the field—but here, it stoked something primal in him, making every sensation that much sharper. Like this, his climax would come quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin shuddered and pressed tight against him. Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered shut, then widened as the soft throbs quickened and strengthened. He was used to the sensation from Kibum and the few others he’d had inside him before, but it had never lasted so long or felt so intense. Probably because they were half-shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he was spent, his body heated again, and he couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him as he buried his head into the crook of Taemin’s neck. A minute passed where he did nothing more than pant and hold on to Taemin’s sweat-slicked back as Taemin continued to fill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the pulses finally stopped, Taemin braced himself on Jonghyun’s hips and pulled back with a low sigh. The noise </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> made sent another flush to his cheeks, as did the wetness that seemed to drip lower and spread along his skin, but he didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun slumped back and squinted at the black sun and the light that seemed to crackle behind it. Taemin fixed his pants and belt back into place. The dumpster creaked when he took a seat beside Jonghyun.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the timing made that more interesting than I expected it to be. But you’re a bit of a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And whose fault is that?” Jonghyun grumbled. A rag was shoved into his hand. He leaned up and used it without complaint, then tossed it onto the ground with the other junk and searched for his pants. Taemin’s eyes followed him through every movement, but he pretended not to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was dressed, Taemin’s expression turned expectant. “Nothing to say about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good,” Jonghyun said, not wanting to talk. His skin was buzzing, and he could hardly think. He couldn’t tell if it was because he’d had to hold back his demon form, or because of the way Taemin was looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Taemin agreed, grinning. He pushed himself away from the dumpster. “See you at the next counting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s throat caught. “Yeah. Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope you make it through the next cycle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Jonghyun said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin gave a mock salute and trotted out of the alley. Jonghyun watched him until he disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time anyone had said such a thing to him. But he’d only heard it from others in Beleth, and always in the context of keeping their numbers strong. This was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was. It didn’t make sense; they were enemies. Him living would only make Taemin’s life—and that of his legion--more difficult. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the train rattled its way back to Beleth legion’s base, Jonghyun adjusted the pack of scraps over his shoulder. He’d gotten less than he’d liked. Maybe he could build a new pistol, if he was lucky, or a new, smaller clock. He had one for his room, but something smaller that would fit in the small pack he kept strapped to his thigh while he was in demon form. Knowing exactly how close the end of a cycle was would be comforting. In the chaos of fighting and feeding, it was easy to lose track, and though their leaders always knew how far off the end was, they kept the timing close to their chest when it suited them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was black when they finally rolled to a stop. The dim yellow lights of the train gave way to flickering lamps that jutted like arms from the walls inside Beleth’s metal fortress. Jonghyun hurried off the train, set on reaching the showers before anyone else. Demon forms carried scents to them more than human forms did—it was part of how they sensed and tracked enemies during cycles—and he worried that Taemin’s had clung to him. He’d been too focused on finishing what they’d started to think of it at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed his bag of scraps through the open door to the room he shared with Kibum and two others, then hurried on. Kibum was already there when he reached the showers, half-undressed at one of the benches at the front of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey,” Kibum greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jonghyun returned quickly. He kept his eyes down and hurried out of his clothes. If anyone would notice a different scent on him, it’d be Kibum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you already put your scraps away,” Kibum said, smiling. “You get everything you wanted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question made him think of Taemin again. He licked his lips. “Yeah, I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed his shirt and pants into the bin at the front of the room, rushed into the showers. Kibum’s eyes narrowed when he passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell strange,” Kibum said. He tilted forward, almost following Jonghyun with his nose. “Like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garbage?” Jonghyun cut him off and forced a laugh. “Yeah, that’s why I came here first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum frowned. Jonghyun cranked the shower on before Kibum could say anything more. His heart pounded as he hurried to scrub down. Why was he worried that Kibum would ask questions? It wasn’t as if he’d done anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was hardly a wrong down here. But he imagined it’d be seen as disloyalty by Kibum and the other demons at Beleth that ranked above him. He didn’t want that. Especially not when what he’d done might be unprecedented enough for them to invent a new sort of punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his time washing to erase any trace of Taemin on him. Though Kibum started after him, he finished first and left out a fresh set of fatigues for Jonghyun on one of the benches when he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jonghyun returned to their room, Kibum was already in his bunk. Jonghyun climbed up to the bed above Kibum’s, careful not to shake the frame, and settled onto the mattress with a quiet sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired enough that sleep should have come easily. But the silence itched. He rolled to the edge of his bed, then up against the wall, as rest continued to elude him. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought of the alley, or one of the things Taemin had said to him, or the glimpse he’d gotten of his demon form. He’d never seen anyone outside his legion half-shifted. Not unless they were already dead. He always saw Beleth’s enemies in demon form, during the cycle, where he was obliged to fight them to the death—or human, around the Goetic Temple, where any fighting would get </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the moment, he hadn’t cared. It had just made things more exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the aftermath, it felt strangely intimate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the things he knew about Paimon he’d learned from Kibum, who kept an ear out of gossip and information from the high-ups. Jonghyun draped a hand over the side of his mattress to Kibum’s bunk. “Hey. You up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately. I don’t see much point in sleeping until Minho’s back from that stupid arm-wrestling competition he does after every counting. He’ll wake us up with bragging if he wins, or whining if he loses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Jonghyun agreed with a smile. He rolled onto his back to face the ceiling. “Do you know anything about the Paimon legion?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other than that there’s too many of them?” Kibum snorted. “Not much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jonghyun said, more disappointed than he’d expected to be. “Never mind, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason you’re curious? You normally don’t care for strategy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason. I just know they’re our biggest rival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun pulled his arms back to his chest and turned towards the wall. Why did he think Kibum would know anything? Spying between legions wasn’t much of a thing. There was no need, not when most battles could be won with brute force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have heard we’re going to be facing them in the next cycle, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun swallowed to clear his throat. “What? Head-on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kibum said. “I don’t know how yet, though. It seems like they’ve been keeping the plans quiet for whatever reason. But we’ll find out soon enough, I’m sure. Next cycle’s only a week away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun tugged his thin blanket tighter over his shoulders and closed his eyes. It didn’t matter what happened, when he had no control over the outcome, and he was sure a single fuck in an alley wouldn’t make Taemin have mercy on him. He didn’t even know if Taemin noticed the features of his demon form that had bled through. He needed to worry about himself—and preparing. Surviving against a legion as large as Paimon would be about endurance as much as it would be strength and strategy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonghyun spent the days leading up to the cycle fiddling with weapons to try and build something reliable—something less reliant on ammo, in case he ran out. If he ran out of energy to stay shifted or was caught off guard in human form, he wanted to have options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hours of soldering, testing, and shocking himself until his hair stood straight up, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A thing to plant in the ground that would send out a shock several feet around him, with a safe circle at the center  It wouldn’t kill, but it would let him stun any attackers that surrounded him. Enough for him to find someone else from his legion or get away, he hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a clock, too, but that wouldn’t save his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The afternoon before the cycle’s start, Kibum came to get Jonghyun from the abandoned storage room he used for his tinkering. He stood at the door frame, squinting through the flickering lights, and gestured for Jonghyun to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re giving special training to one of the younger demons, so he can go with the elites. He’s promising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun set his wrench aside and turned to Kibum. “Training? Since when are we involved in that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since now,” Kibum said. He crossed his arms and raised a brow. “Guess they want to prepare as much as they can, since we’ll be going against Paimon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun stood. There was something Kibum wasn’t sharing with him, he could tell. But he supposed he’d find out what it was eventually. He moved to the rusted water pump in the room and poured some out to clean his hands. “What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaemo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaemo?” Jonghyun repeated, disbelieving. He knew the man, and there was nothing about him that was promising. For a newborn demon, Jaemo was weak. Even in his four-legged demon form, he could barely keep up with the others in his unit. He’d never be front-line for anything, if he were brought into war at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you have the right name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun followed Kibum out of the room. Instead of going up, to the parts of the base that were actually in use, they continued down. Jonghyun’s skin prickled as the air grew heavier. Nothing about this felt right. There were areas in their base for training that weren’t deep underground, hidden in mazes of old rooms and behind rusted doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they reached a hall with an open door. Jaemo stood outside of it at attention, an eager smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m lucky to learn from you,” he said to Kibum. “Everyone says you and your unit is the best at ambushes. Most don’t even have a chance to fight back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Kibum said. His eyes crinkled with a smile, but his lips stayed tight as he jerked a head towards the door. “Go ahead and get in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun started towards the room with Jaemo, but stopped when Kibum sent him a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A word?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung back, letting Jaemo walk into the room alone. Kibum placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered, “don’t freak out.” Before Jonghyun could ask what that meant, Kibum patted his back and entered the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart hammered, but he forced himself to follow. What the hell kind of training could this be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were all inside, Kibum shut the door behind them. Jonghyun heard the lock click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming down here with us,” Kibum said. This time, his false smile was wide, even more forced. “I hope you won’t mind the extra training. Paimon is going to be a real pain in the ass this cycle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemo managed a quick salute before his smile broke through. “I understand completely. I know I need the extra training, and I’m happy to do anything I can for our legion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s appreciated.” The words were almost a sigh, and Jonghyun frowned. Jaemo was eager, probably too excited to notice or care that the look Kibum gave him was one of pity. “Can you shift for me?” Kibum asked. “We’re going to need to show you some things in demon form, and we should be able to run through it without words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another rushed salute, Jaemo stripped out of his fatigues. His top half shifted first, arms flexing as they shifted into a vivid red, as if his skin had peeled away to reveal raw muscle. When the change was finished, he dropped forward, taking the natural stance of his horse-like demon form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum tossed his own clothes aside and gestured for Jonghyun to do the same. Leathery, grey-green skin grew out from Kibum’s neck and draped around him. His chin lifted and twisted, his neck thickened, and his jaw lengthened until his head was a trap of bone, skin, and teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Jonghyun had started to change, Kibum leapt forward. His maw closed around the base of Jaemo’s head. With a quick twist, Kibum snapped his neck and dropped his now-limp form to the floor. Jonghyun stared, horrified, as Kibum’s demon form ripped out a chunk of flesh and started to chew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half-shifted, Jonghyun charged at him, knocking him aside before he could take a second bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down, searching for any sign of life in Jaemo’s eyes, but found none. He’d known it from the moment Kibum had cracked open his neck, but a stupid part of him still didn’t want to believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy? Why the hell are we eating our own?” Jonghyun spat. “What’s wrong with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum shifted back with a curse. “Because it’s the best way to beat Paimon. I don’t like it either, but it’s what the higher-ups said. And you have to admit, it’ll probably work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the real fighting doesn’t start until a few days in. Now that Paimon is the only real contender besides us, they’ll expect us to put off an attack until we’ve eaten some demons from lesser groups first. That’s what we’ve always done, and they’ll do the same, since we both want to be at their strongest.” He gestured to the body and the growing pool of blood in the corner. “If we eat before the fighting begins, we’ll be ready from the moment the cycle starts. We can catch them off guard by striking them first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s stomach churned. “You don’t know that it’ll work. That’s no reason to kill our people on </span>
  <em>
    <span>our side</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aren’t numbers important, too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it any more than you do. But might give us a better chance at winning. Even if it doesn’t, it has to be done. Orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jonghyun stood still, Kibum jerked his head towards the body. “You going to eat, or not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook his head. Kibum rolled his eyes and shifted, leaving Jonghyun to stand and watch, unable to look away as Kibum devoured the top half of the horse-like body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished and returned to human form, he glared at Jonghyun and wiped the blood from his mouth, but all it did was smear. “I left half for you. If you don’t eat now, you're going to be weak. We’re heading straight for Paimon. You won’t be able to get energy anywhere else when the fighting begins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun placed a hand over his stomach, trying to quell his nausea and the instinctive hunger seeing Kibum feed had raised in him. Going up against Paimon would be terrifying on its own--doing it while weaker than usual would be no better than making himself food for the enemy. But he couldn’t bring himself to eat someone he’d known well enough to recognize by name and human face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What that meant if he recognized Taemin, since he’d seen the Paimon second-in-command half-shifted, he didn’t know. That was a problem to deal with during the cycle, if it even came up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Kibum pressed, snapping Jonghyun from his thoughts. “You going to eat, or not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t do it,” Jonghyun said. “I can’t do it. It’s not right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum’s mouth twisted. “Well, what am I supposed to do with the other half of his body? He’s already dead. You can’t undo that. I don’t see the point in avoiding it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun had to admit Kibum was right, in a way--but that didn’t change how he felt. “I’m not doing it. Eat it yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn lucky I have a soft spot for you,” Kibum growled, voice distorting as he started to shift back. “Don’t tell anyone you didn’t eat. I imagine if they think you’re weak-willed, you might end up in Jaemo’s place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, when Kibum descended on the half-eaten carcass, Jonghyun had the sense to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, when they faced Paimon, he’d have a stronger stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With their hunger sated, Beleth legion prepared to fight. The black sun had just begun to rise. The sickly orange glow that emanated behind it draped over their base, illuminating the Beleth leader, Eligos, and the gathering of demons in front of him. Though Jonghyun had avoided Kibum since he’d eaten Jaemo, he took a spot next to Kibum for the briefing, just for the familiarity of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re standing here, congratulations. We’ve deemed you strong enough to lead against Paimon. The only demons you need to worry about eating you are our enemies.” Eligos grinned. Fresh blood stained his teeth. “Uvall‘s territory is the only barrier between their base and ours. Paimon will likely attack it to try and beat us to eating everyone there. They might go for the demons on the other side, too, but either way, they’ll come here once they’ve strengthened themselves. But we’ve already eaten. They won’t expect us, and we’ll be faster and stronger than them. More than we already were, of course.“ He paused as a vicious laugh ran through the crowd, then pointed to six demons in succession, ending with Kibum. “You’ll each lead a group as part of a three-pronged attack. Pick whoever you want for your group, I don’t give a shit. Just make them somewhat even and don’t fight over anybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum stood straighter. The other selected demons picked through the gathering to select their troops, and Kibum did the same, gesturing and pointing one-by-one until he had a group of almost twenty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun waited. Though they stood only a foot apart, Kibum didn’t look at him. Not until Jonghyun’s stomach grumbled angrily, earning him Kibum’s attention and a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be a liability,” Kibum hissed. “I know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean I’m coming with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine you want to be with anyone else,” Kibum said. “So it goes without saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hold us back. When we go through Uvall’s land, I’ll handle the fighting,” Jonghyun said. “If you’re not happy with my performance then, I’ll go join another unit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum narrowed his eyes. Kibum knew what he meant—that he would get a chance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> before they arrived at Paimon—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Kibum huffed. He motioned forward. They climbed up the rickety metal stairs and stalked towards the east side of their base and the border they shared with Uvall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point in the cycle, his blood would normally thrum with the urge to eat. It wasn’t happening now. He couldn't stomach the idea of eating anyone. But he could get past that. Surely. Once blood was spilled—blood that </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>belong to someone of their legion—he was certain his appetite would overwhelm his disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s an opportunity to get a bite of someone, do it. But our priority is getting through Uvall territory as fast we can. We want to meet Paimon before </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a chance to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum stripped out of his clothes and shifted without another word, hunching as his tan flesh transformed into the ruddy orange of his protective skin that layered over the longer limbs of his demon form. Growls rippled through the unit as the other demons followed him. Jonghyun adjusted the elastic of the pack at his thigh, then did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A barrel of black paint had been set out for them. Demons dipped their arms inside, some pulling their hand free to make streaks across different parts of their bodies, while others kept only the black around the claws. Jonghyun had just finished the streak across his chest when he heard Kibum hiss sharply, a command for them to hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran away from their base, Kibum leading their formation. The brown dirt that surrounded their base gave way to lighter, red-orange clay that stuck to the soles of their demon forms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The side of their territory that separated them from the red-marked Uvall was thin, and they reached the border quickly. Only a pair of demons marked with deep blue stood in their way. Kibum leapt onto the first one, rending its neck in a single bite that left fresh blood and strings of muscle dripping from his jaw as he lunged towards the other. The rest of their unit descended on the two, finishing them off and tearing off pieces to chew as they continued on. Jonghyun passed the corpses without stopping, though his stomach rumbled and his mouth watered at the scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The instinct was still there, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another five minutes of running, Kibum skidded to a stop. Dust rose in a cloud that coated his front. He jerked a head over to the streak of lavender paint that marked the rocks nearby—the sign of Paimon’s border. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just a few yards beyond that, five demons on patrol with lavender across their scales and skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in demon form, the surprise on the demon’s faces was palpable. They tensed as Kibum’s group ran forward, then hunched down, preparing to strike back despite being outnumbered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their groups met with a chorus of vicious howls. Jonghyun swung at the single demon that leapt his way, knocking them aside with a swipe. They skidded across the dirt for only a foot before another demon from Kibum’s unit pinned them and drove a spiked tail through its temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them only a minute to kill the rest of the Paimon patrol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s eyes bounced between the distinguishing features of each demon as they were eaten, looking over them again for anything familiar. But he’d been too slow, and half of them were hidden as Beleth descended on them to feed. When they finally backed away, there was little left but bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He angled his head towards the scent of blood, towards the single leg left untouched. Maybe he could manage that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he reached for it, Kibum growled to get their attention and signaled for them to move deeper into Paimon’s territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long stretch, they ran into no one. The landscape was empty of everything but rocks and sand. Jonghyun started to think that maybe Paimon had gone the opposite direction, to attack the legion on their east side, and save their inevitable conflict with Beleth for another, later cycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t that lucky. At some point, they must’ve been spotted by a scouting group they hadn’t noticed. When they reached an outcropping and climbed up over the cliff, they ran into a second group from Paimon. Fifteen demons, positioned to maintain the best vantage points and defend the area. Knowing Paimon’s usual strategies, Jonghyun was sure there were ambush points set up, too. Their weaker troops stood at the front, ready to sacrifice themselves to thin whatever numbers they could and die in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum turned to Jonghyun and nodded to a two-legged demon perched on a jagged boulder at the back corner of the formation—a commander, of some sort. Despite all that Kibum had said, apparently Jonghyun still had his trust here. He’d always been one of the best at fighting one-on-one, and Kibum regularly took advantage of that by sending him after leaders while the others fought the bulk of the other demons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the groups leapt forward and clashed, Jonghyun ducked to the side, circling around the rock formations until he had flanked the commander. He waited, looking up, expecting some sign that he’d been noticed, but none came. With a deep breath, he started to climb the side of the boulder that faced away from the fighting. Hopefully, the commander would stay too focused to hear his approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s claws dug into the grooves of the stone. Pieces of the boulder broke off with every new foothold, falling as pebbles to the dirt below, but the din of battle covered the rattle of their descent. Two feet away from that top, he paused again, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>trying to sense if the commander waited for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no sign of it. All the sound still came from the battle. His own thoughts were louder. What if the commander was Taemin? He doubted it would be. This didn’t seem like the sort of battle a second-in-command would be at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he were...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed the worry down and pulled himself over the edge. It didn’t matter. If Taemin was there, they’d have to fight. That was how this worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knot in his chest loosened when he vaulted up. There were no blades on this commander’s arms, and his skin was a single shade of lightish blue, not the dark grey he remembered from the alley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue demon whipped around, all four of its eyes wide, but lunged for Jonghyun the instant he saw the black paint on his chest. Jonghyun dipped to the side. As the demon slipped past him, Jonghyun swiped at its stomach, trying to gut him, but the scales at its torso were too thick to be pierced by the graze he managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crouched low and yanked at a leg, bringing them both to the ground. Throwing himself on top of the demon, he looped an arm over its torso and tugged on its chin to expose its neck. His jaws snapped down, ready to rip at the commander’s neck, but it jerked away, turning another attack that should’ve been fatal into a surface wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could attempt the kill a second time, a knee kicked against his chest, knocking the wind from him. He grunted as he was tossed aside, a string of curses turned into growls by his inhuman mouth. He skidded to a stop and caught himself just before his weight toppled off the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commander charged at him, and Jonghyun charged back, meeting him again in a tumble. They grabbed at each other over and over, hands pinning limbs before twisting away and lashing out, with no clear victor. The third time the other demon tried to pin him, he felt his arms shift—shift </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>, into their nearly useless human form—and that was enough to put Jonghyun on his back and keep him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth and forced the strength back into his arm, just in time to catch the demon by the chin before his teeth were in his neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This early in the cycle, staying in demon form should have been easy. He’d always been able to keep pace with the rest of his unit; he’d always won, when it came to him and a single other demon trading blows. He wouldn’t be here if he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was the first time he’d fought so much without stopping to feed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun braced a hand against the commander’s shoulder, and another over the demon’s face, holding him back. Spit covered his palm as the commander snarled at him. His arms quaked, threatening to give as the other demon beared down all his weight, trying to get close enough to rip out his jugular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The effort sapped even more of his strength. His skin shifted from scales back into flesh again. The Paimon demon’s nails dug into his arm, puncturing his unprotected skin and drawing blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before his legs could shift too, he kicked up and rolled, throwing the demon from him in a mirror of the move used on him minutes ago. There was no chance he’d win this fight in demon form, so he let himself shift back. He reached for the small pistol attached to his thigh and raised it just as the commander rose onto its feet. With no time to aim, he fired blindly, earning a screech as a bullet took a chunk from his attacker’s arm and a wet gasp as it three more ripped through his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon staggered back, tipping over the edge of the boulder. Jonghyun fell to his knees, breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guns were supposed to be a last resort—something usually reserved for the end of a cycle, when even the strongest demon’s strength began to lag—but it was the only chance he had at surviving the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked his pistol away, then crawled to the front of the bolder, where the commander had stood to watch their attack. Most of the battle was over, though some had stopped to devour the Paimon demons they’d killed. Jonghyun swallowed and started to climb down. He’d have to feed with them, if he wanted to stay alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it took more strength than he had, he shifted halfway and climbed down, not wanting the nakedness of his vulnerable human form on view to the rest of the unit. Kibum was waiting for him at the bottom of the boulder. His mouth twisted into something human-shaped enough for speech, but his words were mangled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to bring attention to us? Firing a gun, this early?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jonghyun said. “But I had to. I just—I can’t. I can’t stay shifted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat the bastard you just killed, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun stared at the body. The demon he’d killed was limp, its life already spilled across the dirt in a pool of blood. His stomach growled, but when he imagined himself bending over the corpse to rip out its flesh, he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. Since Jaemo...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum searched his face for a moment, eyes wide, before finally scowling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out, then,” his voice bubbled. “You don’t have enough bullets for the rest of the damn cycle, and I don’t want to waste this attack worrying about protecting you. Not when we sacrificed some of our own numbers to make it work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw snapped shut as he erased the last of the human from his features. He leapt ahead in full demon form, leaving Jonghyun behind. Alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his fists, then rested a hand on his gun. Where could he go? Back to base?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short space between here and the Paimon border was clear, hopefully—they’d killed anyone they ran into along the way. But there was still Uvall between Paimon and his home. They hadn’t even tried to purge Uvall. There were likely pockets of demons left in the territory. Ones that likely weren’t happy about Beleth charging through, slaughtering only a few of their demons, and continuing on as if they weren’t even a contender. Everyone had their pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun wandered around the empty battlefield, searching for anything extra he could find to protect himself, but found only a few extra bullets and a pile of discarded fatigues. He took the clothes. If he wasn’t going to be able to stay shifted, he might as well wear something. He grabbed the standard-issue grey shirt and pants meant for after the mission and tugged it on, then swiped up a packet of ammo and threw it over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without the longer stride of his demon form, getting back to their base would take twice as long. If he ran, it’d be faster, but he didn’t want to risk expending more energy or drawing attention. He padded quietly between rocks and crevices, sticking to whatever shadows he could, and letting the orange dirt smear across his clothes so he could better blend into the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made it back through Paimon’s territory without incident. But Uvall’s was a different matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the moment he stepped over their border, there were eyes on him. He could feel them. He clicked off the safety of his pistol and took a deep breath, hoping to scent out whoever might be stalking him, but noticed nothing under the always-present scent of dirt, spilled blood, and gunpowder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Uvall was going to ambush him, it was unlikely his pistol would do any good. They’d be on him and knock the gun from his hand before he could shoot, and if he didn’t want to be gutted, he’d need </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> protection from his form. He tucked his arm against his chest, hiding it, and tried to test his ability to shift—hoping, stupidly, that maybe going without running or fighting for a short while had restored a bit of his strength. His muscles twitched, arm fading into the vivid orange of his demon form for only a second before returning to the normal tan of his flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cursed under his breath and adjusted his grip on his pistol, eyes flicking to follow every shadow and shift of sand for some sign of where his stalkers might be. The gun would have to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he heard footsteps. He whipped around, gun drawn, but didn’t fire. Two four-legged demons, streaked with pink paint, slinked out from behind the battered ruins and started towards him. He swallowed. If he aimed well, moved quickly, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> take down two. But the sound of the shots it would take would bring more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Beleth,” he said, hoping that would be enough to make them back off. “I’m just passing through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued forward. Jonghyun flicked the safety off his pistol and fired at the nearest one. The gunshot echoed across the empty plain, then rang when the bullet hit the hard shell of the demon’s shoulder and ricocheted into the air. Jonghyun shot again, this time aiming for what appeared to be unprotected skin on its thigh, but the demon lurched to the side before bounding towards him, and he missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and ran. But even at his fastest, his human stride wasn’t enough to give him distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claws dug into his shirt, dragging him back before tossing him aside. He slammed  into the side of a boulder with a pained grunt. Somehow, he managed not to drop the pistol, but it didn’t matter—before he could raise it, the other demon was on him, the pressure of its hand enough on his wrist to make the gun fall from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d thought, at least, his end on the battlefield would come in demon form. A defeat in an even match, an unavoidable loss in a clash Beleth still might win—not being hunted down while he was nearly helpless. Not teeth sinking slowly into soft flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putrid breath crashed into him like a wave when the demon’s mouth opened, ready to move down to his neck. His fingers curled in the dirt. He prepared himself for pain. He hoped, at least, that it’d be brief—that maybe human forms could handle less, since they were weaker, and he wouldn’t feel every step of being eaten alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he’d slumped back to the dirt, accepting his fate, he was thrown onto his side as something barreled into the demon on top of him. Jonghyun blinked the sand from his eyes and squinted, expecting to see the two Uvall demons scrambling—fights over feeding weren’t unheard of, and were probably more common in legions with diminished numbers—but this wasn’t that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assailant—his rescuer?—stood on two legs. It kept one Uvall demons pinned under a single foot and snatched the other one by the neck and tossed it aside when it charged him. A blade popped free from the new demon’s forearm, and Jonghyun’s eyes widened. Just from that, he knew—without the lavender streak of paint below the crown-shaped ridges that topped its head, even—who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrambled back, bumping into the solid barrier of a boulder, as Taemin stomped on the pinned demon. Its ribcage buckled in with a sickening crunch. When the second demon tried to attack him again, Taemin slashed at it from under its shoulder, evading the protective shell to cut clean through. The demon wailed and reached for its limply hanging arm—but like that, it had no limbs left to stop Taemin when he pulled them together and bit into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taemin released his grip, the body fell on top of that of its comrade, just as still. Jonghyun watched as Taemin ate his fill, afraid that movement would turn Taemin’s bloodlust towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wet sigh, Taemin sat and started towards him. Jonghyun swallowed and started reaching for where his pistol had fallen behind him, but froze when he saw Taemin’s skin ripple, the start of a shift back into human form. His nose was the first part of him with real flesh again. It wrinkled as Taemin wiped the blood from his mouth and took another step forward on bare, human feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you with the rest of your legion?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun looked away before their eyes could meet. Taemin was entirely bare, covered with a mix of dirt and blood and dust, and it felt too strange. Even when they’d fucked, Taemin hadn’t been undressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Taemin’s footsteps draw closer, but he kept a hand over his gun. For all he knew, Taemin was toying with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ignore me.” Taemin kicked his shin, but it had no force. “I want some fucking answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin grabbed his shirt and yanked him up to eye level. Jonghyun’s boots scrambled against the dirt. Only his toes could reach the ground, and he didn’t want Taemin holding him in the air by the collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being stupid. If I wanted to eat you, I wouldn’t have shifted back,” Taemin spat. “Now, can you answer me? Why are you here? In human form?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun stared at him, eyes flicking to the dried blood that surrounded Taemin’s mouth. “I couldn’t shift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Just tried to do too much when I haven’t eaten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why haven’t you?” Taemin hissed, hand tightening. “Your legion just ripped through a quarter of mine, on the first day of the cycle. Explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had us eat our own,” Jonghyun admitted, because what did it matter now—Taemin seemed ready to kill him. “Our leaders thought the extra strength would be worth losing our weaker members. It would let them attack before you expected it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin’s eyes flicked over his face as the words sank in. “So you didn’t eat with the rest of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It didn’t feel right, to eat members of our own legion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin dropped him with a snort. “That explains a lot. No wonder we got our asses kicked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun stumbled back against the boulder. He fixed his shirt and looked up at Taemin. “You’re not going to kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No point. Based on what I saw during the attack, at least half of my legion might be dead. Everyone on the field scattered and ran. Under orders. That was our general’s best plan for keeping our numbers up. Can’t see how we’ll outplay your group after that, even if our base holds.” He sneered. “Tell the rest of Beleth their plan worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words should have made him happy—the closer they got to winning, the sooner the cycles might end, and he’d finally see an end to all the fighting and killing and devouring—but they made his gut twist with guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re here? You escaped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t imagine any other reason I’d be in Uvall’s territory. You know they’re not a threat at all.” He paused to eye Jonghyun up and down. “Well, if you can shift, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun flushed. Though Taemin was naked, Jonghyun felt like he was the only one exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you plan on doing, then?” Jonghyun asked. “Are you going to try and go back to your base?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know yet. If I do, it’ll be closer to the end of the cycle. How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, either. Our base is still a long walk from here. Unless I find something to eat, I can’t shift. And I can’t rejoin my group this cycle unless I can fight.” Jonghyun smiled weakly. “Just going to keep my gun close and try and stay alive. That’s all I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin cocked his hip and grinned. “What, you don’t want to eat me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jonghyun mumbled. His gaze traveled up, back to Taemin’s naked form. He spent almost a half-minute staring before thinking to cover his eyes. “If you’re going to stick around in human form, put something on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully prudish for someone that got fucked in an alley.” Taemin held a hand out to him and clenched his fingers. “Give me your shirt. I don’t have anything.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun tugged it off and handed it over. How he’d started chatting in human form with someone from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paimon</span>
  </em>
  <span> during the middle of a cycle baffled him. But they were both in a bad place with few options. Maybe they had a better chance of coming out of this alive if they stuck together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except Taemin might not have a legion to go back to at the end of the cycle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d think about that problem when it came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin pulled the shirt on. It reached midthigh when he stretched it down, but refused to stay. He sighed and gave Jonghyun a look. “You want to eat what’s left of those two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook his head. He expected Taemin to laugh at him, but Taemin’s eyes only crinkled with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should still eat something, you know. Without being able to shift, you’re a liability. I assume rations are alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” Jonghyun said, bitter. “But I don’t have anything on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uvall has a little underground watchpoint around here that they won’t use. There should still be food there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My little unit cleaned out the demons there last cycle, but not their supplies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun frowned at the thought of facing someone like Taemin in an enclosed space. “You don’t think Uvall will go there at all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine the two I killed were all they could manage to spare for the outpost. And if any other demons show up, you have your gun,” Taemin said, though he wore a mocking smile. “I’ll still be able to shift for a while, even without food. That should be disincentive enough for anyone to mess with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if someone asks why Paimon and Beleth are working together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They’ll just run.” Taemin laughed. “Come on. Let’s go find some food that won’t fight back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun bit his lip, but pushed away from the rock and started following Taemin. He didn’t like the idea of trusting a demon he barely knew, but Taemin seemed honest, and walking the rest of the way back to Beleth alone seemed worse.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They found the empty Uvall outpost easily. It was a small basement with metal walls, dingy lights and only the barest divisions between its cramped rooms: a single bathroom, single common room with table, chairs, and bedrolls, single kitchen (if a freezer and a sink could be called that), and a lookout room with a mirror contraption that allowed them to see whatever occurred on the surface. Jonghyun was still taking in the layout when Taemin went straight for the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool air of the freezer billowed into the room when Taemin yanked the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky us,” Taemin said. “Their power’s still working, so we won’t have to eat anything rotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed two half-frozen pieces of meat out on the counter. Jonghyun looked over Taemin’s shoulder to the freezer, hoping to find something else—rations meant for their human forms—but there was nothing but stacks and stacks of frozen meat. It made sense to have only that sort of food, when most time out here would be spent in demon form, but Jonghyun wasn’t looking forward to eating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate eating raw meat with these stupid teeth,” Taemin said. He rubbed a finger along the edges of his teeth. “I can shift enough to eat it with my good set. Sorry you don’t have a choice, since you can’t shift right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun shrugged, though he couldn’t help his frown. Spoiled and uncooked things couldn’t make them sick—their stomachs were too strong for that—but he was sure the texture would still make him nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin flipped the frozen piece of meat over and sneered. “What? Worried I’ll turn on you once I’ve had a taste of something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jonghyun lied. He wasn’t as worried as he should have been, after coming so close to being eaten by different demons, but the thought was still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wanted to eat you, I would have by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared,” Jonghyun insisted. “But I just saw some of my own legion eat each other. I think it makes sense not to have full confidence that someone from our rival legion won’t eat their </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin laughed. “Okay, yeah, that does put things into perspective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he circled around to the small common area and slid into one of its three rusted chairs. Jonghyun watched him warily. He was tired enough that he didn’t want to stand, but the only options were the chairs next to Taemin, or the bedrolls. And he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of falling asleep around him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Taemin patted the seat next to him. “There’s no way to heat anything up, so we’ll just have to wait for it to defrost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded his agreement. Taemin rested his chin in his hands and observed him with a curiosity that made Jonghyun want to scoot away, but he didn’t have the courage to admit Taemin’s gaze unnerved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever spend a cycle in human form before?” Taemin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only briefly. I’m usually part of the fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? It’s hard for me to imagine that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably because you’ve never seen my real form.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not,” Taemin said, a teasing smile on his lips. “But I bet it’s not that intimidating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun huffed, unsure of whether or not to be offended. He knew he was smaller than Taemin, but that didn’t mean he was weaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope you never find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Taemin took it as a rebuff or a challenge, he didn’t show it. His eyes crinkled with amusement when he looked Jonghyun up and down, reminding Jonghyun of his own shirtlessness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think I’d mind seeing you lose control.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun cleared his throat and turned to look at the meat, as if it could have defrosted in the short minute of talking. Taemin flirting with him on neutral territory was one thing. Here, it wasn’t something he should encourage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about trivial things. Taemin led the conversations at first—asking about what Jonghyun’s form looked like, what they usually ate at the Beleth base, how many things in their world he thought were mirrors of the human one—before Jonghyun’s curiosity got the better of him, and he began to return the questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed faster then. When Jonghyun’s stomach rumbled, Taemin returned to the counter and poked at the meat. His finger pressed easily into the muscle of the defrosted meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think this is good to eat now,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not going to be good for me,” Jonghyun grumbled, but went and grabbed his serving before returning to the table on the opposite side of the room. Taemin followed him with his eyes, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun shrugged—he’d already admitted it. He bit into piece and forced himself to chew, trying to ignore the texture of the cold muscle, but kept an eye on Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a smirk on the man’s lips that seemed to twist into a menacing smile as tossed his shirt aside and shifted. Jonghyun’s pulse raced. In full demon form, Taemin’s teeth were almost as long as his hand. The yellow eyes disappeared under the protective, horned crown when he bent his head to look down. When he popped the blade on his arm free, Jonghyun flinched—he guessed it’d take only three strides for Taemin to reach the other side of the bunker and cleave him in two—but Taemin stayed on the other end of the counter. The blade came down into the meat, slicing into thin, even pieces with precision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once done, he popped the first in his mouth and gave a satisfied growl. Jonghyun shook his head, relaxing a little, and shifted his attention back to his own meal to force it down. There was something funny about watching a demon that towered like Taemin hunched over a table, eating a sliced slab of raw meat slowly to savor it piece-by-piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun grimaced with every bite of his own. Once the last of it was gone, he slumped in his chair with a sigh and shifted his hand, drawing out his claws to test that he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin turned back to his human form and leaned over the counter. He was entirely bare again, and made no grab for the shirt he’d left on the floor. “Feel better? Strength back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun fixed his attention on his hand and flexed his fingers, turning them back to normal. “Seems like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Your worrying was stressing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> out.” He crossed the room and plopped onto the bunker’s form of bedding—no more than some slight padding over the hard metal floor. “I’m going to sleep for a bit. What your legion did to mine is catching up on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun opened his mouth, about to apologize, before closing it quickly. Apologies made no sense, when slaughtering each other was what they all were born for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin turned away from him and tugged the rag that passed for a sheet over his legs, then looked back over his shoulder, one eye open. “Don’t eat me in my sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun stayed in his chair, observing. Half of him didn’t believe that Taemin could sleep around him. But after a few minutes, his breathing evened and slowed as his limbs stretched out, limp across the bedroll. Jonghyun stared, then stood slowly and tiptoed over towards him. He half expected Taemin to jump up, alert, but he didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The display of vulnerability twisted something in his chest that he didn’t want to think of. After a few minutes of consideration, he decided to take the furthest bedding from Taemin and rest. With his stomach full, he drifted off quickly, but his sleep was fitful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point in the cycle, the air almost crackled. Heat was a constant prickle across his skin, and the same tension that made sleep difficult also made ignoring Taemin’s bare legs and hips every time he stirred awake almost impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, he sat up and dug through his pockets until he found the small clock he’d built to track time during the cycle. No one but legion commanders had need of them, and they couldn’t serve a purpose—not like a gun—so they weren’t issued any. But Jonghyun had wanted a way to tell how much more of a cycle there was to bear, and now, he was grateful for the certainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin stirred, an equally restless look in his eyes. At some point, he’d gotten up and pulled on the shirt—a little mercy Jonghyun was grateful for as Taemin crawled across the bedding towards him. “What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A clock. It tells me how close the end of the cycle is. There’s still another four days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Weird. I’ve always just gone by feeling.” Taemin narrowed his eyes at it, but shifted closer. Jonghyun froze as Taemin’s breath warmed his collar. When Jonghyun turned his head just enough to look, Taemin grinned. “Too close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Jonghyun said, shoving the clock back in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s fine, then...” Taemin leaned against him fully. “Should we have some fun? It’s not like we’re going anywhere till the cycle’s done, and I bet the sun’s driving you crazy, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s pulse sped. “It is, but—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can control myself, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin moved in front of Jonghyun to meet his eyes. Jonghyun looked down, trying to avoid the temptation, and inhaled, taking in the heat of Taemin’s breath and the scent of his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trusted Taemin’s words. That’s what scared him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small sigh, Taemin drew back onto his haunches, but Jonghyun grabbed him before he could pull away completely. He swallowed at the softness of Taemin’s skin under his palm. Not something he was used to feeling when his blood was singing from the black sun’s pull, and the fighting was at its peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun looked up, meeting yellow eyes and seeing the reflection of his own on the metal wall behind them. Some of the paint on Taemin’s face had cracked and fallen away in his sleep. Another piece fell free when Taemin raised a brow at him in challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s grip tightened. If he went through with it, he could at least stop thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fisted a hand in Taemin’s hair and kissed him. An answering growl rumbled against his lips as Taemin pressed into it. His pulse pounded, drowning out everything but the sensation of touch and heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urge to feed had always dominated this part of the cycle, while the lust stayed buried. He’d never </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> killing—not in his head, like the others—but his instincts had still responded to the thrills and the blood. It had drowned out everything else. But without the battle to kindle that urge, all he wanted was to rut against Taemin, though he doubted that would satiate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impatient, he tugged at the hem of Taemin’s shirt—the one he’d given him, yesterday—but Taemin threw him back to the bed and pinned him back down by the wrists. “Why the rush? We have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem to care about drawing things out last time,” Jonghyun hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin kissed the crest of Jonghyun’s cheek, then his jaw. Without realizing, Jonghyun stilled, breath and body uncertain of how to process the almost tender sensation. He felt Taemin’s teeth sink softly into his neck, over his pulse, and let his hands fall slack against the bedroll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like the first time they’d done this, the sharpness of it excited him, but not out of danger. A trace of fear wasn’t what heightened the sensation. It was giving himself over, knowing and trusting that he could lose himself in this, while the rest of hell warred around them. This time, they didn’t need to negotiate. They both knew what they wanted, and Jonghyun knew what he could take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked off his breeches the instant Taemin unfastened them. Taemin laid over him and grinded against him with an urgency that contradicted his earlier teasing. Still, Jonghyun’s hands ran under Taemin’s shirt, pleading with scratches for something more. Taemin’s skin was rough in spots where he’d shifted, soft everywhere else. Jonghyun was sure his own felt the same, but that didn’t stop Taemin from taking him apart touch after touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Taemin was satisfied, marks were scattered over Jonghyun’s skin from neck to his thighs. Some were future bruises, from the pointed attention of his mouth, while others were lines left by the rake of nails, as Taemin teetered him just on the edge of too much, providing a sting that stoked all of his darker instincts at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin leaned back, observing him. His eyes flicked over all the marked skin he’d left behind before meeting Jonghyun’s gaze. Jonghyun licked his lips, but didn’t speak, not wanting to break the illusion of Taemin’s control with words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin flipped him over and stretched over him, hands on his shoulders to press him to the bedroll, then down his back, appreciating every inch of Jonghyun’s exposed skin. Jonghyun shook. Even if he wanted to, he didn’t know that he could hold himself up. Their half-dressed fuck in the alley had been hurried and simple, nothing like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even manage a curse as Taemin pushed into him. His mind was blissfully blank, nothing more than heat and perfectly overrung nerves as Taemin quickened to a rough pace. He growled into the bedding and started to rise, frustrated at missing his chance to come with Taemin’s throbs. But Taemin bent over him and clutched his hips, keeping him close, and started again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin had already fucked into him smoothly, but now it was even easier, each thrust slicked by the come from his first orgasm. He slid forward, almost off the bedding, and laid a forearm against the metal to brace himself. His skin burned from the friction and the cold, but it was better like this—he could feel the strength of every movement, the harsher press of Taemin’s hips, and telltale swell as Taemin prepared to fill him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was enough. They pressed together, muscles locked in pleasure, and panted through the throbs of pleasure. Taemin slipped out of him with a soft gasp. When Jonghyun collapsed onto his stomach and looked back, Taemin’s eyes were still yellow, and his grin revealed pointed teeth. He grabbed Jonghyun by the thigh and flipped him over onto his back, then crawled up and straddled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me,” he breathed through his panting. “As long as we’re here, I want some of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun didn’t move, but licked his lips. He was spent for a moment, but he could already feel desire creeping back into his veins. And he wanted to share this with Taemin for as long as he could. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They spent the next few days in the bunker, alternating between sleeping, eating, fucking, and talking, depending on the hour and their urges. Between Jonghyun’s clock, and his own sense of the black sun’s rhythm, he could tell they were approaching the end of the cycle. And for once, he didn’t want it to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he knew, consciously, that Taemin was an enemy, that the little metal room they slept and ate in was in the middle of enemy territory, it felt more like a home than the barracks. A shelter that kept them from the fighting and kept them close. Once he left it, he might never see Taemin again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like to think of it. But he knew staying and saying nothing would only make the end of the cycle harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When twelve hours were left, he forced himself to confront it. He pulled the clock from beside his bedding and held it out to Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to go soon,” Jonghyun said. “It’s almost the end of the cycle. Only twelve hours left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small smile, Taemin pushed it away to slip between Jonghyun’s legs. “That’s time for one more, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun pulled back. “I don’t know that you should risk it. My legion will start heading back to their base soon, and it’s likely they’ll come through here. You won’t want to run into them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where will I go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to Paimon, obviously. Your general had you scatter to keep your numbers up for the next cycle, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin scoffed. “Assuming there’s any of us left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There might be,” Jonghyun said. “You’re here, after all. There’s probably more that survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, maybe not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock fell from Jonghyun’s hand, denting the bedding next to his knee. It wasn’t as if he wanted Taemin to fight anyone—let alone demons from his own legion. But if Taemin didn’t, he wouldn’t live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed. “Why do you sound like you don’t care? Are you not going to fight anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. The odds probably are shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? I’ve heard about what you did a few cycles back, when you were cornered, and the last second-in-command died. You killed the whole legion responsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name was Jongin,” Taemin corrected, voice softer than Jonghyun had ever heard it. “And that was different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin stared at him, eyes dark. “I was angry then. I’m not angry anymore. Not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more to it, Jonghyun could tell. And he couldn’t resist pressing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cared about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin froze for a moment before seeming to catch himself, then shrugged. “Doesn’t matter now. Shouldn’t have. He’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun frowned--there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>guilt</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Taemin’s voice, and he didn’t know what to make of that. Instead, he squeezed at Taemin’s bicep and tried a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were real pissed about what Beleth did when you ran into me. You can be angry with us again. Use that spite as motivation to make it out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Taemin barked out a laugh, the ceiling of the bunker rattled. A layer of dust fell over them, coating their hair and the bedding. Jonghyun ran to the small scope that peered out on the surface. Demons marched past, some in human form, some still shifted, with black paint marking some of their limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun turned to Taemin. “I’ll wait for them to pass before leaving. They might not notice there’s a bunker—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hatch door to the surface creaked on its hinges. Taemin froze, all his earlier indifference vanished under a flash of fear. Orange light from outside cast down from the single entrance, and a bare foot lowered onto the first rung, followed by another. Jonghyun motioned for Taemin to hide behind the counter, but he didn’t move—only watched as the figure continued down. By the time their chin appeared, Jonghyun realized who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kibum?” Jonghyun asked, unable to help his shock. He didn’t know if it was good or bad thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum missed the next step, but was holding on tight enough that he didn’t fall, even as he turned quickly to Jonghyun. He wore a long, tattered shirt, probably stolen from another legion, and had scrapes across his arms and thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonghyun?” His eyes went wide, then flicked to Taemin. “Who the fuck—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leapt the rest of the way down. When Jonghyun stepped between them, he halted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran into him when I was trying to get back to base. I’ve been keeping him prisoner since then.” He glanced over his shoulder to check Taemin’s reaction, and only received a blank look in return. He returned his attention to Kibum. “He’s Paimon. Their second-in-command.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum’s mouth twisted. “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>prisoner</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How the hell did you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the fight with us, he couldn’t shift—used too much energy. We’re both stuck in human form, but I was the only one with a gun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Kibum said, doubt plain on his face. “And you didn’t just kill him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Eligos has been trying to plan things recently. I thought maybe he’d find a way to make this useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum stared down Jonghyun, still skeptical, before sighing and muttering an agreement. He climbed back up the ladder. The instant he disappeared, Taemin nudged his ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prisoner? Really? Where are you hoping to go with that lie? They’re just going to come back and kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun swallowed. “You don’t know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin raised a brow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span> keeps prisoners. And Beleth was willing to eat their own for an advantage. What do you think they’re going to do to a prisoner? Keep me around until the start of the next cycle, so they can eat me then, instead of one of their demons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let them,” Jonghyun pressed. Taemin only laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s sweet of you, but I don’t see how it’ll work. When we met, you said you don’t have a rank. You’re basically useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re second-in-command. If Paimon’s numbers are down, they’re going to want you back. And if anyone’s going to have value as a prisoner for some sort of blackmail, it’s you. They’ll recognize that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, rank isn’t that important in Paimon.” Taemin smiled wryly. “I have value, but not in the way you think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin ignored his question and stood. “There’s no reason for you to care this much. It’s pretty stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Taemin could ignore his question, he could ignore Taemin’s statement. Jonghyun picked up the shirt they’d ignored for days at him, saying nothing, and pulled on the equally-neglected breeches. Taemin’s eyes remained on the floor when Kibum and Eligos returned. The ladder shook under their weight, and Eligos cleared the skipped the last few rungs to land with a thump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached Taemin without hesitation, stopping only a foot in front of him, and squinted. Jonghyun clenched his fists, resisting the urge to stand between them. Eligos had probably fed at every battle. He’d have enough energy left to shift, even this late in the cycle, and it’d only take him a second to shift and snap Taemin’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see your face?” Eligos asked. Taemin’s attention flicked up for a second, plainly startled by the simple, almost polite question. Eligos took one look before he tilted his head back and laughed. “Shit, you really are their second in command. I remember seeing you.” He looked to Jonghyun. “Good job on that. Let’s keep him alive, see what Paimon says once we let them know we’ve got him. Couldn’t hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum frowned. “You think they’ll talk to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After this last cycle? Yeah. They’ll want to see if they can figure out how we kicked their ass.” He pointed at the bunker’s open hatch. “Let’s get going. We can talk about it once we’re back on base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed back up, but Kibum stayed, eyes fixed on Taemin. “You’re not going to run for it when we get up there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Taemin said, expression flat. “No point, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved to the ladder and made their way up: Kibum first, then Taemin, with Jonghyun coming up last, an unspoken arrangement to keep Taemin from reaching the surface alone or retreating into the bunker. Kibum kicked the hatch door shut, producing a clang that made Jonghyun flinch, then snatched Taemin’s arm and pointed him towards Beleth’s base. Willing his face blank, Jonghyun took Taemin’s other arm to help Kibum march him forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you realize how fucking weird this prisoner thing is,” Kibum whispered. “That it even occurred to you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you sound mad? Eligos was pleased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have the whole story,” Kibum said. “He didn’t know you refused to feed before the cycle and during it. Are you scared of killing now, too? Couldn’t bring yourself to do it, even to someone from Paimon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw what I did to that commander,” he countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and how you ran away after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun bit his lip. He hadn’t hesitated when the demons from Uvall had come after him, so he knew that killing wasn’t the problem. It was feeding. And Taemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really just the eating part,” Jonghyun lied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is still an issue on it’s own,” Kibum said. His grip tightened on Taemin’s arm, drawing a flinch, and Jonghyun had to fight down the urge to force his fingers away. All he managed to send Taemin was an apologetic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It earned him a small smile, which had to be enough for now. He didn’t know what he wanted to say to Taemin—what there even was </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> say—but he wanted it to be when they were alone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Back at the Beleth base, Eligos disappeared with the rest of the legion to celebrate the successful cycle with drinks. He left Jonghyun and Kibum in charge of finding a place to keep Taemin locked up. After Kibum found shackles to keep Taemin restrained during their search, they settled on a small closet deep in the maze-like underground of the base, though turning it into a cell required the addition of a lock—something Jonghyun could do easily, thanks to his tinkering skills, that Kibum wouldn’t need to be involved in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still took a few minutes of pretending to struggle with the door for Kibum to lose interest in observing and retreat upstairs. The instant Kibum’s steps faded, Jonghyun set his tools aside and looked to where Taemin had slumped against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to keep you as a prisoner,” Jonghyun said. “And I can’t imagine you enjoyed being restrained for the whole walk here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taemin flashed a lecherous grin, Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not something I’ll hold against you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun bit his lip. He shouldn’t have cared, but that was what he’d worried about. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished installing the lock in silence. He rolled one of the small screwdrivers between his fingers, thinking. It’d be enough to break a simple lock. Not like the one on the door, which could only open from the outside, but it’d do for the cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t linger,” Taemin murmured. “That guy seems suspicious of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing he can do about it now, even if he is,” Jonghyun said. “Our general’s going to be drinking all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin snorted. “And after tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun gestured for Taemin to hold out his hands and unfastened the cuffs with the small pick, but left the hooks around his wrists, where they could easily be refastened when someone returned. His thumb rubbed over the heel of Taemin’s hand. When he looked up and their eyes met, he saw Taemin swallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want help getting out...” Jonghyun started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t offer that. Don’t be stupid. Even if I got out of these, there’s the rest of your legion to contend with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always a chance of escaping notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin gave another skeptical huff, but his fingers lingered on Jonghyun’s forearms as he traced small, soft, circles. “Fine. I don’t want you to get in trouble helping me. But if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> make a deal to give me back to Paimon...then you can help me get out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun stared at Taemin, lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they return you to Paimon, you won’t need to escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin’s mouth tightened. “I have reasons. Would you want to help me or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jonghyun said. The answer shouldn’t have come so easily. And the grateful smile Taemin gave him in return shouldn’t have made Jonghyun lean forward and kiss him, either. But he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin met his lips briefly before pulling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really ought to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun sighed. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and flicked on the switch by the door, illuminating the small closet with the dim light hanging from the ceiling. After a moment of hesitation, he stepped out and shut the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last Jonghyun saw of him for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he returned to their bunk, Kibum had him hand over the key. And though Jonghyun was certain he could break his own lock, he was too worried about drawing attention to try. He wondered if he’d even be allowed to see Taemin again, but thankfully, Kibum and Eligos stopped him in the mess hall after morning rations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kibum’s finally got an idea of what to do with that kid,” Eligos said, arms crossed. “We’re gonna reach out to Paimon. Figure it’s only fair to keep you involved in things, since you’re the one that went through the effort of capturing him. You can do the honors of marching him to the meeting room. We’ll call Paimon from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s fingers curled around the key Kibum pressed into his hands. The metal stairs clanged under their feet as they walked down the halls. Jonghyun split off from them at the stairs as they headed to the meeting room and he continued down to the makeshift cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door, Taemin seemed to be in the exact place he left him, leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They asked me to bring you up,” Jonghyun said. He nodded to the cuffs still on Taemin’s wrists. “They’ll probably expect you to be cuffed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Taemin stood with a grunt and shifted his hands behind his back. Jonghyun rehooked the cuffs carefully, not wanting to pinch his skin, as Taemin sighed. “What’s this for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to talk, I think. They didn’t mention anything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin’s shoulders slumped with relief. Jonghyun’s hand ran over them before he even realized what he was doing, but Taemin seemed to take it as a nudge towards the door. Jonghyun lowered his palm to Taemin’s back and led him forward. As they climbed the stairs, his hand remained, a silent anchor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the meeting room was open. Eligos and Kibum waited inside. Kibum stood next to the thin box of glass filled with dark water that, through a mix of magic and tech, would become their screen. When he saw Jonghyun enter with Taemin in tow, he traced the symbol for Paimon over the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black water rippled, then flashed white. Taemin said nothing when the screen dimmed and the Paimon general appeared on the screen, but from the corner of his eye, Jonghyun saw his jaw tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you want? Are you calling to brag, or--” He froze, eyes fixed on the corner of the room where Jonghyun and Taemin stood. “You’re alive? Are you safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eligos nodded towards Kibum. Kibum wrenched Taemin away from Jonghyun by the collar and brought him in front of the glass. The general’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s alive, obviously,” Kibum said. “And he’s safe--as much as any could be in another legion’s base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that true, Taemin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin refused to look at the screen. When he showed no sign of answering, Kibum pushed him away. Jonghyun caught him when he stumbled and helped him upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether he’s hurt or not, General Abali,” Kibum continued. “You can see that we have your second-in-command with us. Do you want him back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends,” Abali said. His face was blank, and there was a false levelness to his voice. A mask for concern, Jonghyun would expect, but that didn’t seem to fit. There was something else too. “In exchange for what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum grinned. “Leave us alone for the next cycle. And take out Uvall for us. Completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun held his breath. It was a steep request, but a smart one. Forcing Paimon to eliminate more of the competition </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> shave off some of their numbers in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general’s jaw tensed, but he only hesitated for a moment. “Fine. We planned on devouring them next cycle, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen went black. Kibum snorted and turned to Taemin. “I’ve never heard of holding someone hostage working down here. You don’t even seem like much of a strategist. He must really enjoy fucking you or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun hadn’t let go of Taemin since Kibum had shoved him over, so he felt it when Taemin stiffened. Instinctively, he ran a thumb along Taemin’s bicep to try and relax the muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we done here?” Jonghyun asked, sharper than he should have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose so. Just a matter of waiting till we meet with Paimon. You can bring him back to his cell. Just return the key to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun led Taemin from the room, not wanting to linger and give Kibum a chance at another remark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that why Taemin was valuable? Because the general slept with him? Jonghyun hadn’t even thought to ask further after Taemin had mentioned his importance to Paimon. The fact that he was second-in-command seemed a simple enough explanation. But this made sense, too. Except Taemin clearly hated talking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin was silent for most of the walk, but Jonghyun was already too unnerved to be bothered further by the uncharacteristic lack of banter. Instead, it was Taemin’s words that made his stomach twist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really thought you had me to yourself, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re upset about what Kibum said. I can tell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s grip on Taemin’s arm tightened. He unlocked the door to the makeshift cell and helped Taemin inside. “It was uncalled for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, you’re wondering if it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it sounds like you hate him. And if that’s true, then...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun released Taemin and held the door open, palm clammy against the smooth metal. A mistake, if Taemin wanted to attempt an escape, or Kibum was watching—but he didn’t move. Only stared at Jonghyun, keeping their gazes locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t care about this shit,” Taemin murmured. “But he hasn’t done anything to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, no.” With the tone of his words, Jonghyun expected to see his usual, dry smile. But it was absent. “He’s waiting for all the other legions to be gone. For when Paimon wins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell if I know. It gives him something to look forward to, I suppose. He likes the idea of having a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s stomach churned. “So that’s why he wants you back? You’re the reward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin turned his head, but the look in his eyes was confirmation enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you stay, then?” Jonghyun asked, suddenly desperate. “No one’s switched sides before, but I don’t know if anyone’s ever tried. Maybe the Temple will let you swap out your ring for one of Beleth’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think your legion would trust me enough, even if we found some way to make it happen? They’d never allow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun hung his head. He knew Taemin was right. It had never happened for a reason. Taemin’s fingers looped around Jonghyun’s wrist. He pushed Jonghyun’s hand off his arm, but didn’t let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I go back,” Taemin said. “You can’t let him know this happened. Between us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would that matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last second-in-command...” Taemin’s voice caught. “Abali put him into an impossible fight when he found out we were close. You know what happened after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re enemies. He’d try to kill me either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll go after anyone from Beleth. But if he finds out about this, he’d make hunting you a priority.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s chest tightened. “You’re that worried about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss Taemin responded with was an evasion, but Jonghyun swore he felt Taemin nod during it. The wall was cool against his palms as he pressed them back towards the corner, pinning Taemin. Hands fisted in his shirt, and before he knew it, Taemin’s fingers slipped past his waistband and gripped him roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was different, when Jonghyun started to touch him—different than every other time they’d done this, during the cycle. The noises Taemin gave were small and desperate, and the kisses didn’t stop until they both shuddered and slumped against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute of silence, Jonghyun felt Taemin smile between his breaths. “Thank you. For that, and everything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun grinned back at him and stole a kiss. “I should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Taemin sighed. He licked his lips and looked up at Jonghyun, eyes damp but mixed with hope. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. But if you could find some way to give me a chance at getting out, that’d look like an accident...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you what you need,” Jonghyun assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Taemin pushed him away after that, Jonghyun still had to force himself to leave. He hurried down the halls and up the stairs back to the barracks, the key to the cell tight in his hand. He’d already spent too long down there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned the last corner before his room, Kibum was waiting for him, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun flushed. “We were talking. I wanted to understand more about how their command structure works...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not questioning it. I just need to know you’re not going to ruin things for our legion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But considering how useless you were the last cycle, I have to wonder. Something about you’s changed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jonghyun walked past, Kibum followed after him into their room. Jonghyun stripped off his outer clothes to busy his hands and avoid looking Kibum in the eye. “I don’t know what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I mean.” Kibum pinched his brow and sighed. “Don’t get too vulnerable with him. He’s still the enemy, even if he’s under our control for now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun swallowed. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin hardly felt like an enemy anymore. It’d been days since the lavender streak of paint had worn off his face, and even with it, Jonghyun had trusted him more than made sense. They were plotting together, which was more than he’d done with his legion since the last cycle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed up to his bunk, ignoring the burn of Kibum’s eyes on him, and tried to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next cycle passed without bloodshed. For once, Beleth stayed in their base, secure in the knowledge that no one would attack them. As the black sun reached its peak, Jonghyun itched with the urge to sneak into Taemin’s cell and see him again. The aimless wanting he was used to feeling was different than wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the second was starting to drive him mad. But he didn’t want to risk stealing the key from Kibum or finding out what would happen if he broke the locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He distracted himself with taking apart and rebuilding everything he could get his hands on. And when he finally got sick of that, he spent whatever hours he could outside Taemin’s door, talking with him through the thick metal as quietly as he could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made the slowness of the cycle more bearable. When it finally ended, Eligos called him and Kibum to the meeting room, this time without asking him to bring Taemin along. The screen flicked on, revealing Abali. Dried blood marred his cheek and brow, extending in streaks from the shadow of his deep-sunken eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what you asked,” he said, voice rough. “Uvall is dead.” He scanned the room behind them, gaze lingering on Jonghyun. “Where’s Taemin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine, we just didn’t bother to bring him up,” Eligos assured. He tilted a head towards Kibum. “And you’re sure General Abali killed all of Uvall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them,” Kibum confirmed. “I searched their territory myself, towards the end of the cycle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun bit his lip. If he’d known Kibum had left the base entirely, he would have broken the locks on Taemin’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So our deal’s done,” Abali said. “I want him back. Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eligos leaned down to whisper in Kibum’s ear. “Your choice. I don’t give a shit either way, but I doubt we can squeeze more out of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum’s eyes narrowed at the challenge. He peered at Abali through the screen. “What if we don’t give him back? What if we want you to take out another little legion for us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abali scowled. “Even if I agree to it, the rest of my legion wouldn’t. There’d be mutiny. I want Taemin back, but not bad enough I’d die for it. Can’t have fun with him if I’m dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s fine if other, lower-ranking demons in your legion die, so that you can have him? Even if it puts you at a disadvantage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum gave a small laugh. “Fine. Tomorrow, we’ll meet on neutral territory, near the Goetic Temple. That way neither of us can kill each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Jonghyun repeated under his breath, disbelieving. That was so soon. He wasn’t getting to see Taemin, but he thought there would be more time. That maybe Kibum would hold Taemin hostage for another cycle, or would have wait until the next counting to be certain Uvall was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Same as the last time, the screen flicked off without warning. Kibum turned to Jonghyun when Abali disappeared. “You can come with. Eligos is sick of all this, and I don’t want to travel alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun frowned. He hadn’t gotten to see Taemin in days. Kibum had kept them apart. But now he was asking Jonghyun to help him bring Taemin to the neutral zone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why bring me?” He asked. “You don’t seem to like me being around Taemin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Kibum said. “But I feel like the only way to make sure you know he’s gone for good is to have you there for the hand off. Maybe seeing him with another Paimon demon will help you remember he’s one of them, too. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun scowled—seeing Taemin next to Abali was only going to sicken him, he was sure. It would only make him want Taemin by his side more. But he didn’t want to explain that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll meet you tomorrow morning, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he expected, Kibum didn’t give him the key until then. When Jonghyun left to go retrieve Taemin, Kibum followed after him, though he let Jonghyun unblock and enter the small closet alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like the last time Jonghyun had gotten to check on him, Taemin was slumped back against the wall. His cheeks were hollower than Jonghyun remembered, eyes unfocused, but they brightened when he saw Jonghyun. Jonghyun had worried they wouldn’t feed him right, to ensure he couldn’t shift into demon form and fight back, and just a glance confirmed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed down his guilt. “I’m sorry I haven’t been by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I figure you don’t have much choice in it.” Taemin tried to smile, but it faltered. “Otherwise, you’d have kept coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jonghyun agreed, eager to lighten the mood. He slipped an arm under Taemin’s and helped him onto his feet, heart pinching when Taemin’s weight lingered on him. “They’ll expect me to cuff you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin huffed. “Kind of ridiculous for them to bother. I’m obviously not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the Temple, for a neutral meeting ground,” Jonghyun muttered. He lowered his voice further. “I’m sorry. But I brought this.” He pulled the lockpick he’d made half out of his pocket, then slipped it back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin’s lips tightened. “Abali’s meeting us there?” When Jonghyun nodded, Taemin squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t give it to me till we’re there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded. He fixed the cuffs around Taemin’s wrists, then led him out of the room. Kibum met them outside for the walk to the train. Several of Beleth had lined up along the sides of their way to watch Taemin leave, curious about the strange prisoner. Jonghyun resisted the urge to block Taemin from view, but couldn’t help a small sigh of relief when the doors shut after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metallic clinks of the train’s start echoed through the near-empty car. It was strange, being in the train with only two other demons. Without the press of bodies around him to keep him straight, every bump and turn seemed ready to topple him. He held on tighter to the support bars, and even tighter to Taemin. Kibum said nothing, only looked between them and the little pieces of orange landscape visible through the window, which suited Jonghyun fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train rumbled and squealed as it came to a halt. Kibum led them out to the neutral grounds. They passed through the low, worn buildings and the dirtied streets. A few of the legionless peeked out from behind cover, obviously interested in whatever had brought someone to neutral ground outside of a counting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they broke out of the shadows and into the open area that circled the Goetic Temple. A figure waited for them at the base of it. Taemin’s steps faltered. On instinct, Jonghyun helped him forward, then instantly regretted it when he remembered what he was leading Taemin towards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more steps, and General Abali turned towards them. Even in human form, he was taller than all of them. Both of his hands had been dipped in lavender paint, and the same color was streaked across his chin. Kibum continued on, unintimidated by the stare the Paimon general fixed on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were close enough to talk, Kibum motioned for Jonghyun to stop. He did it gladly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did what you asked,” Abali said. “Hand him over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many from Uvall did you end up killing?” Kibum asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them. I told you that. There shouldn’t be anyone from Uvall left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking because I doubt you.” Kibum smiled. “I’m trying to get an idea of how many you lost in the process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out next cycle,” the general snarled. “When we come and tear you apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum nodded to Jonghyun, who held Taemin’s cuffed arms. He slipped the lock pick between Taemin’s curled fingers, hoping it would be enough for him to free himself before he was brought back to Paimon’s base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he’d do outside of it, Jonghyun had been too afraid to ask. Taemin could run  and find somewhere to stay—like the bunker they’d spent the cycle in—and hope Paimon’s general never found him. Or he could hide in neutral territory until a legion was victorious, and the remaining demons left to serve their king in the battles they’d fought to join. After that, Taemin could go anywhere on their layer of hell he’d like. But it would be empty, and he would be alone. Forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither gave Jonghyun any comfort. But he wanted to give Taemin that chance to choose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum rolled his eyes and yanked Taemin from his arms. Taemin stumbled towards </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s hand shook, skin shifting when the general caught Taemin by the shoulders. He bit his lip until the pain distracted him enough to make it stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin muttered something. The general’s attention snapped to Jonghyun with a malice that made Jonghyun’s blood run cold, but he forced himself to stare back. No matter how much the bastard wanted to tear him apart, the man couldn’t hurt him here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general swore. “I’ll remember your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better,” Taemin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cuffs fell to the ground. Taemin flipped the lockpick in his hand and jammed it into the meat of the general’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them froze. They looked to each other, then around them, expecting the stone sentinels of the Goetic Temple to appear as blood welled around the general’s wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None showed. The street was silent until Taemin’s boot scuffed against the dirt as he twisted to hit Abali. He swung and smashed his fist into the general’s cheek. The man staggered back and hissed, then lunged for Taemin’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun recognized the mistake as soon as the general made it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin’s eyes gleamed as he shifted, the blade in his arm flying free and slicing the general’s palm open with a spray of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must not count if you hurt one of your own,” Taemin spat. He cut an arc through the air, but the general dipped away before the blade could reach him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid, Taemin,” Abali warned. “You’re part of Paimon. You can’t fight that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell I can’t,” Taemin growled. He tried to swing again, but his arm rippled and shifted, the grey of his demon form shifting back into flesh. Eyes widening, he stepped back, cursing under his breath and just evading Abali’s hand as he tried to snatch Taemin’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin spun around and ran from the Temple’s yard. Abali snarled, his whole body shifting with a single ripple that ran down from the crown of his head, then took off after him. Abali’s demon form ran on all fours, but with its longer stride, it would catch Taemin the moment he slowed even slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun leapt forward, intending to follow, but Kibum snatched Jonghyun by the sleeve. “Where the fuck are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jonghyun said, but shoved Kibum away and ran after Taemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum shouted again behind him, but Jonghyun was already too absorbed in the chase to hear. He followed the sound of rapid thumps of Abali’s feet against the ground until he had both of them in view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a minute, he simply chased after, adrenaline too thick for him to think. But when he passed another familiar alley, he veered towards it. He knew all ignored pathways and shortcuts, thanks to his repeated scavenging—and this was a route that would put him in front of Taemin after the next turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He burst out of the shadowed alley and nearly collided with Taemin. Taemin recovered quickly and continued running, this time with Jonghyun at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were wild, but it wasn’t the rage or fear Jonghyun had seen before—not completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane,” Taemin breathed midstep. “But I’m glad to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They skidded around the next corner, then another, making a tight turn that Abali’s lumbering form struggled with. He stumbled, giving them a precious few seconds out of view. A few steps down the new alley was the half-counter of an empty storefront. When Jonghyun pointed to it, Taemin vaulted over it and flattened himself into the ground. Jonghyun did the same, putting them both out of view of the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps pounded past them, then faded. Jonghyun’s chest heaved as he caught up on air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jonghyun panted. “Does this make us legionless now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin laughed through a smile. “I guess so. Assuming we live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun reached for Taemin’s hand and squeezed it. “I don’t think Kibum will try and kill me. You think Abali will kill you, even though—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s obsessed with me? No fucking clue.” Taemin’s lips straightened into a grim line. “But I’d prefer it to going back to Paimon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun frowned, but didn’t argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps returned. They froze, eyes on each other, as they drew closer. Jonghyun hoped it was someone legionless, innocently curious about the fighting, but the pattern of footfalls wasn’t from someone’s human form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s him,” Taemin whispered. They stood and leapt over the counter, back into the street, and they were off again. Jonghyun ran with him, leading Taemin through shortcut after shortcut, but none were enough. Abali was behind them, demon teeth bared as he panted with every step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s chest burned with the effort of maintaining their lead. He started to lag. Somehow, Taemin stayed ahead of him—probably fueled by fear—and looked back over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to hide again,” Taemin said. “I can’t keep running.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded an agreement, though Taemin was far enough ahead of him that he likely didn’t see it. Too far ahead for Jonghyun to set the path they took. Too late for him to stop Taemin when he swerved to enter the next alley—one Jonghyun knew was a dead end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, don’t—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin continued down the alley. Jonghyun knew the instant he saw the wall that would end their escape. His running flagged, legs moving slower and slower, before finally stopping. Jonghyun’s heart squeezed when Taemin turned towards him, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know a way out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s silence was answer enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Abali reached the entrance of the alley, his shadow stretched to Jonghyun’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On instinct, Jonghyun backed away from the demon towards Taemin. Abali shook his head as his skin rippled, shifting only from the chest up into his human form. He lurched forward, gait awkward in his half-shifted state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You done running?” Abali asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay here,” Taemin said. “I don’t want to go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You’ll be legionless, or you’ll die alone next cycle, still Paimon. You can’t change the legion you were born into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump formed in Jonghyun’s throat. He walked backwards to stand beside Taemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin fell to his knees and snatched a piece of scrap metal from the alley floor. He tossed it at Abali. The shard grazed his temple and drew blood that ran down his cheek before settling into the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to bring me back, you’re going to have to drag me out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abali took a step forward, then stopped, eyes flicking to Jonghyun briefly before returning to Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s stomach flipped under the general’s focus. Was Abali planning to kill him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t—not in the neutral zone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun stepped behind Taemin and wrapped his arms around Taemin’s front, covering as much of Taemin as he could before glaring up at Abali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t get him without hurting me. And there’s no way you can hurt me without the sentinels killing you, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin breathed in sharply. A growl rumbled in Abali’s throat that lingered as he shifted back further, arms now human again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t belong to you. He isn’t Beleth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t belong to anyone,” Jonghyun spat. He felt Taemin’s growing grin against his cheek. “And you’re not getting him back. Not unless you want to die trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t hold him forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hold him long enough,” Jonghyun said. “And I doubt you want to stay here much longer. The next cycle’s coming up, after all. I imagine there’ll be mutiny if you leave them to fight on their own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abali’s fists clenched. Kibum appeared around the corner. Abali spun to him and gestured at Jonghyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard all this? Remove him. I want Taemin back with me. That was the deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum looked between them, brows raised. The fingers Taemin had wrapped around Jonghyun’s forearm tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I don’t see why I should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our deal,” Abali repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum shrugged. “We already satisfied our side of the deal and got what we wanted out of it. He’s not Beleth’s prisoner anymore, so he’s not our problem. The fact that he won’t come back to you has nothing to do with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t captured him, he’d be at Paimon with me. If you hadn’t eaten your own just to attack us—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You telling your demons to split off and hide is your own fault,” Kibum said. “Maybe you shouldn’t have been cowards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abali hissed through his teeth. “So what am I supposed to do? Just leave him here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you have a choice.” Kibum tilted his head towards Jonghyun and Taemin. “I doubt I do, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general snarled, breath coming in angry huffs as he looked between them. Jonghyun held onto Taemin tighter, waiting—if Abali was angry enough, he might think killing them all was worth it, even if it meant his own death—but finally, he stalked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum watched him leave, arms crossed. When his steps finally silenced, Kibum’s attention returned to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun stared back at him, lost for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, finally. “For not removing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” Kibum said, somehow soft. He walked closer and kneeled next to them. “But do you plan on staying like this? Here? You’ll be legionless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Jonghyun said. “I tried to hide it, but like you’ve said, I don’t have the stomach for killing anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kibum smiled wryly. “I knew you were lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I don’t understand it, but...it’s fine.” His jaw tightened as he adjusted his jacket and stood. “When Beleth wins and we have the final counting, I’ll stop by and say hello. Try and stay alive till then. Based on how obsessive that bastard seems, I’d expect Abali to reappear a few times between cycles. He’ll try and catch you off guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you kill him, though?” Taemin asked. “You’ve been working to eliminate all of Paimon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t guarantee it’ll happen next cycle,” Kibum said. “But it’ll happen eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking forward to it,” Taemin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed. The next look they shared was one of understanding, and for the bit of lightness it left in Jonghyun’s stomach, it seemed to discomfit Kibum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you, then,” Kibum said, stepping back. “Take care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave them a solemn nod, then turned and walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun listened carefully, half expecting Abali to reappear after Kibum had left. But there was no sign of anyone. If there were any legionless around, they had evacuated the street they were on long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loosened his hold on Taemin. Taemin’s grip on his arm lingered for a moment, almost desperate, as he scanned their surroundings, before finally relaxing and falling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re alone,” Taemin confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jonghyun said. He swallowed and looked out at the empty streets. “Probably forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The enormity of it terrified him. They stood, staring blankly at the empty buildings and streets around them for what felt like hours, before Taemin reached for Jonghyun’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” Taemin said. “It might be crazy, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun said nothing, but laced their fingers together, allowing Taemin to lead them away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taemin led them to the base of the Goetic Temple. As always, Jonghyun’s eyes were drawn to where the grey stone of its tower disappeared beneath the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should climb it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun jolted. He turned to Taemin. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The idea of being down here with you isn’t unappealing, but I’m sick of this part of hell. It’s shit. I don’t want that bastard hangin over my head forever. I want to see if we get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t get out,” Jonghyun said. “Not until the last counting, and then the kings will come down, and...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take us into their army, yeah, I know, I’ve read the text too,” Taemin said. “But there’s no rule against trying to get up to another layer on our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun stared at him, lost on what to say. It went against everything they’d been told about ascending. The few times the thought had crossed his mind, it had felt like a foolish fantasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it—we thought I’d die when I attacked Abali. But I didn’t, because the sentinels only care about keeping conflict between the legions straight. None of us ever considered what would happen if two people in the same legion fought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun lifted his gaze back at the towering center of the Temple. Taemin was right. Breaking unwritten rules hadn’t led to anything bad yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Taemin said. “Hell, maybe that’s the real trial for this layer. Seeing which demons are smart enough to find the loopholes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook his head. “That’s a bit of a leap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still—whatever it means, I want to try. It goes up,” Taemin said, shrugging. He looked back to the temple. “Up is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not going to heaven, that’s for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be a different part of hell,” Taemin said. “Maybe one that isn’t a giant arena built to weed out the weak. Might even be where humans are. Their souls, or the real world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what will we do then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Blend in?” Taemin laughed, then shook his head and tried to fix his expression into something serious. “We seem to be experiencing a full range of emotions now, instead of just...everything that makes it easy to kill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun searched Taemin’s face, curious. “What else have you been feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Taemin pointed between them. “Protectiveness, in a good way. Affection, almost. Trust and all that. You know what I mean.” His mouth twisted in a way that suggested disgust, until Jonghyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked. Then he saw the embarrassment beneath--the first time he’d seen anything like it on Taemin’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sincerity of it brought a flush to Jonghyun’s cheeks. “I get what you mean, yeah. I feel that, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Taemin said, lips pursed. He faced the tower again and stepped ahead, then looked over his shoulder at Jonghyun. “Don’t get used to it. I’m still a demon at heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed. “Not expecting that to change, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin grinned at him and ran ahead. Jonghyun followed after him, chest bubbling with a strange lightness. When they reached the wall of the temple, he skidded to a stop and watched as Taemin leapt onto the first carving that protruded enough to serve as a foothold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart pounded. Taemin turned, golden eyes bright as he crouched and extended an arm out to Jonghyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gazes locked. Jonghyun took Taemin’s hand and clasped it, letting Taemin pull him up towards the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A demon that has power over Taemin intends to abuse him at a later date and is possessive of him. Nothing happens with him “on screen" other than a fight. </p><p>I debated whether or not to include the general’s possessiveness and abuse, since that’s obviously a sensitive subject, and I’ve been more anxious than ever about writing things around that. But I went with it even though it might seem over the top, because that’s kinda what my nightmares are always about. Not about traumatic things that happened, or new similar things happening, but knowing it’s going to happen again and it’s inevitable. Not sure I captured that feeling well here (esp since it’s not from Taemin’s POV), but I tried lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>